pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Zomtrepenuer
Zomtrepenuer is a Brain Vendor hero that sells plants instead. He is found in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. He leads both Brainy plants and Solar plants against the plants. His signature superpower is Prized Cuts which conjures a 4 plant. It now costs 2 . Statistics *'Class Types': and *'Signature Superpower': Prized Cuts - Conjure a 4 plant. It now costs 2 . *'Other powers': **'Telepathy' - Draw two cards. **'Summoning' - Make a random zombie that costs 2 or less. **'Scorched Earth' - All enemy teammates on the ground get -1 /-1 . *'Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Hero Description Who would’ve thought there would be a demand for plants? Seriously why? Strategies With Two economy based classes are teamed up and the results are as deadly as one would expect. Both classes have ways of producing more sun or brains than usual and as such it is very easy to get late game cards easy. Additionally, Brainy class offers a large number of drawing capabilities so it is highly unlikely that Zomtrepenuer will be low on cards to play. Zomtrepenuer’s biggest strength is the turn order which he can and will milk for all of it’s worth. If you wish to play an environment such as solar winds in an empty lane for example there is nothing your opponents can do about it. And thanks to high resource production there is no reason for you to hold back on the tricks. And speaking of tricks, Zomtrepenuer has a lot of ways of dealing with oncoming threats and having them helpless to do anything. Lurch for lunch is a cheap way of dealing with cards that threaten your solar plants. Additionally you can easily send reinforcements with Hail-o-copter and Beam-me-up or teleport a plant or zombie of your choice in. And with all the resources and tricks zombies like Paparazzi zombie should get boosted much faster than normal. If that doesn’t work then Zomtrepeneur is filled to the brim with hard removals. Among other choices, Whack-a-Zombie, Lawnmower, Squash, and rocket science all work without letting your opponent react. But if you want to attack during the zombie phase, you can deploy Chomper or Toadstool so that your opponent doesn’t even have a chance to boost their plants. Another viable option is a strikethrough deck since the increased resources lets you place such units earlier than usual to offset their usually bad stats and Lurch for lunch lets them attack again for guaranteed damage to the plant hero. It can spell disaster for opponents early on. While he does have a ton of strengths listed above, there are a few weaknesses worth noting. The aquatic lane is virtually untouchable through zombies so if you want to stop plants there you’ll need to rely on tricks. A second weakness is that most of the units have low or medium health at best. You need to protect them with destructive tricks or be sneaky with Lurch for lunch or Teleport so that your plants and zombies aren’t struck down quickly. The 2nd Best Taco of All Time might work but since most of your cards don’t have four or more health you shouldn’t use it unless you want a deck with a lot of higher cost cards. Against He can be difficult to hit and even harder to survive against with a high number or drawing abilities and tricks. It is good for you that his greatest strength is also his greatest weakness. Since most of his power comes from the zombie trick phase, a lot of classes have counters to deter or prevent tricks. He is more susceptible to Black-eyed pea, Sporticus, Brainana, and Forget-me-nuts than any other zombie hero. And without tricks, his cards are quite frail and can be picked off without much trouble. Another great way to defeat him to exploit the water lane which neither Brainy nor Solar has access to. Be on the lookout for tricks if you try this though as he will have additional incentive to use them. Working with the first strategy in conjecture with this one is actually recommended against this hero. A final warning is to try and keep your hand as full as possible. This hero can and will clear the field of your teammates with tricks and high damage units. And he has a large number of ways to draw cards and resources to do so as well. Single use ability plants such as Sour Grapes are highly recommended and actually, you should consider bringing your own removal cards to get rid of the more powerful threats as well since he might very well protect them if you just place a fighter. Gallery Trivia *Made by Aaxelae *I don’t know how to make strategy decks so sorry about that. I might add one in the future once I learn how. Category:Aaxelae's Creations Category:Solar Heroes Category:Brainy Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes